memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Starfleet medisch
Starfleet medisch is de toezichthoudende medische afdeling van Starfleet. De hoofdvestiging is gevestigd in San Francisco op Aarde, alhoewel het niet bekend is over ergens anders ook nog vestigingen zijn. Starfleet medisch bestond al op zijn vroegst in 2151, als onderdeel van Starfleet en werkt samen met de Starfleet medische academie. Verantwoordelijkheden Starfleet medisch heeft vele afdelingen waar diagnoses kunnen worden gesteld, met de daaropvolgende behandelmethodes. Lange termijn faciliteiten zijn aanwezig om de ernstig zieke patiënten te kunnen behandelen. (VOY: "Endgame") Ook heeft het de verantwoordelijkheid voor alle medische onderzoeksactiviteiten binnen de Federatie. Onderzoekers zijn verplicht om toestemming te vragen voordat er met nieuwe behandelingen en medicijnen kan worden geëxperimenteerd. (TNG: "Ethics") Starfleet medisch beschikt over de grootste database met betrekking tot medische informatie aan Starfleet personeel. (TNG: "Realm of Fear", "Genesis") Gebeurtenissen In 2151 crashte Klaang, een Klingon die door de Suliban achtervolgd werd, op Aarde, waar het hem lukte om zijn achtervolgers te doden. Een boer schoot hem echter neer met een plasma geweer, waarna hij naar Starfleet medisch werd overgebracht. Één van de dokteren die probeerden zijn leven te redden was Doctor Phlox. Korte tijd later overtuigde kapitein Jonathan Archer admiraal Forrest ervan dat hij hem en zijn schip, de ''Enterprise'' NX-01, naar Qo'noS moest later terugkeren. (ENT: "Broken Bow") In 2365 werkte Dr. Beverly Crusher op het hoofdkwartier van Starfleet medisch. (TNG: "The Child", "Evolution") Dr. Toby Russell had in 2368 al drie keer een verzoek ingediend om de genitronische replicator op humanoïden uit te testen. Iedere keer weer weigerde Starfleet medisch om de technologie te gebruiken. (TNG: "Ethics") Odo bezocht Starfleet medisch in 2372, alwaar ze medische testen op hem uitvoerden om informatie te verkrijgen die tegen de Stichters kon worden gebruikt. Tijdens één van deze onderzoeken werd Odo door de geheime inlichtingendienst, Sectie 31, geïnfecteerd met het morfogenisch virus In 2374 hield Starfleet medisch een conferentie op Casperia prime. (DS9: "Inquisition") In 2375 had het morfogenisch virus al slachtoffers gemaakt onder de Stichters in de Dominion. Starfleet medisch was echter niet bereid om Julian Bashir te assisteren bij zijn onderzoek en gaf hem geen toegang tot de medische gegevens van Odo, in de veronderstelling dat Julian de vijand hielp. Toen Benjamin Sisko de gegevens opvroeg, zonden ze hem een kopie van de gegevens van Mora Pol, dat al enkele tientallen jaren oud was, in een poging Julian te dwarsbomen. Ras 8472 creëerde een kopie van Starfleet medisch als deel van hun simulatie van de Aarde in 2375. (VOY: "In the Flesh") :Volgens het script van werkte Dr. Crusher opnieuw op het hoofdkwartier van Starfleet medisch aan het einde van de film. :In een alternatieve tijdlijn, waar het 23 jaar duurde voordat de [[USS Voyager|USS ''Voyager]] op Aarde terugkeerde, leefde Tuvok in Starfleet medisch nadat hij in 2378 een inzinking had gekregen. De dokter werkte aan Tuvok's genezing in 2404 en aan een project om chronexaline te ontwikkelen. (VOY: "Endgame") Personeel * Beverly Crusher * Douglas * Hilliard * Phlox * Weldon Categorie:Agentschappen Categorie:Starfleet de:Medizinisches Corps der Sternenflotte en:Starfleet Medical ja:宇宙艦隊医療部